Audio mixers are electronic device for combining (or “mixing”), routing, or changing the loudness, timbre and/or dynamics of audio signals. The modified signals (voltages or digital samples) are summed to produce a combined output signal.
Conventional mixers are typically bulky, require external power, and are not readily portable. Moreover, they are often not capable of receiving, processing, and transmitting multiple wireless audio signals.
Accordingly, a need is recognized here for a compact and easily portable wireless audio mixing console that is particularly adapted for friend and family gatherings, travel, and leisure.